Raven and the Snake
by queenwren
Summary: A snake falling for a raven,I can't really think what to type for a summary. This takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Both Draco and Katherine have a secret of their own and find comfort in each other. Please read and Review.


Ch. 1

Katherine tapped her high heeled Oxfords impatiently waiting for Bri to finish talking to Professor Flitwick. They both had Herbology next which meant having to travel from deep inside of Hogwarts out to the grounds. "There is no way we can make it in time," she thought, "especially in these heels." She looked up gave the hallway a sweeping glance. The crowds were thinning out; class was going to start in the next few minutes.

Suddenly Bri burst forth from the door nearly spilling the contents from her bag on the floor. "I'm so sorry; he just kept talking and talking."

"It's ok; let's go," with that said Katherine grabbed hold of Bri's hand and they started jogging down the hallways. Four minutes later they arrived slightly panting in Green House 3. Luckily Professor Sprouts had her back turned towards the door, as the two girls snuck in to stand at the back of the crowd.

"Do you think she noticed?" Bri asked nervously as she fumbled to get her gloves and plant book out.

"Nah, she was probably too busy to notice."

Professor Sprouts suddenly turned back to face the class and started to give out instructions. "As you remember from yesterday, we will be pruning Spider Vines today. So don't forget to wear your gloves so you don't get bitten and keep an eye on them." After a few more instructions the class immediately started the tedious task of pruning the wriggling and crawling vines.

Nearly thirty minutes later Katherine and Neville were the only two people with their vines pruned and calmly wrapped around its own cage. The rest of the class was still wrestling with their own plants trying to finish pruning their vines and saw far only half succeeding. A couple of the kids had shallow slashes across their arms and face from an angry vine.

"Katherine please help me," Bri pleaded as another vine wrapped its self around her wrist. She started to try and yank her wrist free but only caused the spider like flower to bite her. "Oww, please Katherine, I'll do your charm homework."

"Come on Bri this one is easy, just calm them down. I know you're good at that." Katherine then picked up her pot containing the Spider Vines and walked them up to the front of the greenhouse. As she reached Professor Sprout's desk she gingerly set it down and looked at the teacher waiting her response.

"Second done in the class, that's five points for Ravenclaw. Now let's see, everything seems to be pruned and all in order, that's 80% of your grade completed. How did you get them to be calm?"

"A simple peace charm and just a little bit of water. They seemed a little parched, which would explain why they are biting. When they are thirsty they bite creatures so they can draw moisture of some sort out and into them. Am I correct Professor?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, yes, you did wonderful," Professor said excitedly clapping her hands. "Top marks on this assignment and another five points for Ravenclaw. If it wasn't for Neville, you and Hermonie would be fighting for top place in class instead of second."

"Thank you very much Professor," she replied sweetly before going to back to where Bri was. As she got closer she found her books had fallen to the ground causing some of her papers to scatter. "Bri what happened, why is my stuff everywhere?"

"Hmm," Bri was deeply concentrated on pruning the now clam vines, that she didn't even see Katherine.

Katherine just rolled her eyes, bent down, and slowly started to pick up her things. As she started to stretch out to grab a book farthest from her, she felt her mini skirt get flicked up. She immediately bolted up right and glared over her shoulder; where Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away. Giving him one of her death glares that clashed with his present snide smirk, Katherine stood up brushing off her blue and silver mini. Then levitated the rest of her thing back into her bag and watched Bri finish with her plants.

As everyone walked across the grounds heading off to their next class, Katherine could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into her back. She kept shrugging her shoulder trying to make the sensation go away and tried listening intently to Bri hoping to distract herself. After Bri started talking about her relationship with the present boyfriend, Katherine still couldn't shake the feeling. Finally she stopped outside of the entrance into the school and started at the crowd behind her. Everyone had their heads bent down or looking at their friends, none giving her any attention. She swept her gaze of the crowd again, looking for the pair of eyes that bore into to her and as she was about to give up she saw them.

They were a pair of cool gray eyes that rested in a smooth porcelain face topped with straight white blond hair. His gaze immediately locked with hers as a grin started to tug at the corner of his mouth. Soon in what felt like seconds they were the only two left on the steps. Katherine had told Bri to go on without her as had Draco to his two goon like friends. Now they both stood staring at each other, Draco at the bottom of the steps and Katherine at the top.

_"Katherine what the hell are you doing here?" _a voice inside her head screamed.

He started making his way up the stairs, his long legs taking two steps at a time. The distance between the two was closing quickly and Katherine had yet to move. Now Draco was standing before her, smirking down at her.

"You know skirts that short aren't allowed?"

Katherine finally seamed to snap back to life, "What do you care, it's not like you haven't broken a few rules yourself."

"I don't care," He snapped back, "just wanted to say nice ass and legs as well." They stood glaring at each other for a minute before Draco started to move for the door.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me again after our little run in at Lake View."

"Well I guess you were wrong," He said before tossing her an envelope and going inside.


End file.
